Possession
by Supergirl35
Summary: The Voltron Force try to figure out what's wrong with Daniel. Why did he attack them? But what they find out is much worse they they could have ever imagined. Set after the episode Black
1. Chapter 1

The Voltron Force was sitting in the control room, all looking devastated. Daniel had just attacked them in the Black lion and no one knew why. I mean they all knew that Daniel was upset about being demoted back to a cadet just after one mission, but no one thought that he would just attack them.

Keith was the first to speak. "Larmina and Vince, you guys know Daniel the best. Do have any idea as to why he would attack us?" They both looked at each other and nodded. It was time to tell them the truth and they knew it. Even though they were breaking a promise to their friend, it might just be the only way to help him.

"Yes we do", Vince said. Everyone was a little shocked, but nobody interrupted him. "Daniel was infected with haggarium a while ago and we kept it a secret. We thought that he could control it and I was hoping that I would find a cure. Then the infection started to get worse, he could see in the Lotor Lider beast's mind. That was how he defeated it, he could see what moves it was going to make next. Then after we defeated it, we all thought he was cured, u until he attacked us. But I knew something was off, he was saying help and was crying in pain," Vince said finishing his story.

"Wait, he wasn't saying anything over the com link," Hunk stated the fact.

"No, but I did hear it through our mind link. You see after I got Daniel's mind back into his body, we had a connection. We can read each others mind and even share volcom powers," Vince said leaving nothing out.

Then Allura said, "You two both knew this an you decided not to tell the team, I am very disappointed at you two." They both looked down at the floor ashamed, but then Larmina spoke up, "Yes we knew, but we did it to protect him. I mean Daniel would never be able to be a Voltron pilot if you guys knew he was infected with haggarium."

Although she was right, no one wanted to admit it. "I also believe that it isn't his fault that he's doing it. I think that when we destroyed the beast, Kala, Wade and Lotor went into Daniel's mind. I mean the connection works both ways so, t might be possible. I mean it's a shot right," Vince said breaking the silence.

They all looked at each other and nodded. They all wanted Daniel back, and even if there was a small chance that he was doing this against his will, they were going to take it.


	2. Chapter 2

After Daniel had attacked the Voltron Force, he used my super speed to run to the castle and take a jet. It was pretty easy, seeing as everyone was just too confused about him attacking them.

He had taken the jet to planet Drule. Nobody was there, not even his soldiers, who had been killed off by Voltron. Daniel walked until he found the mountain. The mountain contained his secret hide out. He had created it in case Mahoox betrayed him, because even he knew that he was not to be trusted.

He walked down the stone stairs to his lair. He then went over to a six way mirror. As he walked up to it, you could see not only Daniel, Lotor, Wade, and Kala's reflection but also Mahoox's and Haggar's as well.

Turned out that Mahoox had a back up plan. When he shocked Daniel with Haggarium again he created a connection with him as well. And Haggar had been kept by Mahoox for later use.

Daniel had been trying to fight off the three for a while, but when the other two villains showed up, it was a lot harder to fight them all off. And with his emotions going crazy over being demoted back to cadet, it was easy from them to take control.

But of course Daniel's body couldn't sustain them for long, it would be way to tiring on him. So they had to go looking for new bodies. It was agreed that Lotor would keep Daniel's body, only if he found worthy candidates for them as well.

They weren't all fighting for control, for once, because they all wanted the same thing. It wasn't just new bodies, it was power. Power to take down the Voltron Force.

When Voltron was created to defend the universe, others got the same idea. The bad guys had created a similar robot, except they called it the Panthera Force. It had been hidden away till worthy pilots showed up.

Now Lotor had already begun the search for the bodies and had found the perfect one for Haggar. He was already on his way while the computer found other bodies. This girl was a performer, she went to a dance school on Earth but had been kicked out for not being good enough.

This made her all the more vulnerable. You see she didn't want to just be good, she wanted to be the best. He landed the jet and followed the coordinates to where she lived. She was sitting there on her front porch crying, he smiled at this.

She was his age, had wavy blonde hair, silver eyes, and was his height.

He came up to her and said, "You know you can show them how good you are, with my help of course."

She looked up and with hope said, "Really you could do that for me."

He smirked and said, "Yeah, I could give you more power than you ever imagined." Which was true considering that Haggar was a witch.

She got up and whipped her tears from her face. "What do I have to do?" she asked.

"You just need to sit back and close your eyes," he replied. She nodded and did as she was told. He then put his hands on her head and with a flash it was done. Of course it was a lot more complicated then that but whose complaining.

She looked up and her eyes glowed blue for a second and then returned to normal. Lotor was happy as well, he could already feel the body getting stronger. "I almost forgot what it felt like to have powers again," she said smiling.

"Try out your powers, I bet you missed those more," he said. And with that she did. She then suddenly had a fire ball in her hand and threw it at the house. They both laughed as they watched it burn to the ground.

Just then Lotor's cell phone beeped, he looked at it and smiled. The computer had found a body for Kala. "Well lets go make a new friend," and then they walked back to the jet and took off to get another body.


	3. Chapter 3

They landed the jet somewhere near California. This girl was perfect for Kala, she was strong and was an amazing fighter. She could even rival Larmina. She had been the junior fighting Campion for three years until yesterday.

She had been beaten, and had not taken it well. She hated losing, she thought that nothing was worse than second place because then you were second best.

She had black hair, like ebony, that went down to her shoulders. She was well built, strong, and tall. She had light brown eyes.

They then arrived to her apartment, they knew that she would say yes, because who doesn't like power. She was in her room throwing and breaking things. She stopped when she saw us.

"What do you want?," she asked angrily. Lotor smiled and replied, "I know that you lost, but if you join me then you never have to lose again." She smiled at this, I mean nobody likes losing.

"What do want?," She asked. He smirked and said, "All you have to do is close your eyes and you'll be more powerful than ever."

She smiled and then closed her eyes. She never wanted to lose again, she hated that feeling. Then there was a bright light and she felt a rush of power. It was like nothing she ever felt before.

She opened her eyes and they glowed red and then went back to her normal brown color. But now she was no longer herself, she was Kala. "You picked a good body, it's strong and knows how to fight. It's perfect for me," she said.

"Yes she is, and speaking of bodies, we just found one for Wade." he replied. With that they all headed out for the jet. While they were flying, they were each examining their new bodies.

Then the jet landed and they all headed out to find the boy. This guy was in the flight academy, but had been kicked out due to too many mishaps. He was perfect for Wade, considering they kind of had the same background.

He was in his room packing his thing when we found him. He had a good build, not as good as Hunk's though. He had short, shaggy brown hair.

He was about to leave when he saw us, "What do you losers want?," he asked obviously still angry. "It's not want we want, but what you want. We can make you a better pilot than the Voltron Force and even more powerful than them as well." Lotor replied with a smirk.

He liked this, but still remained skeptical. "What would I have to do to do this?," he asked. Lotor than said, "Just close your eyes," he did this and once again there was a bright light.

His eyes glowed yellow for a second and then went back to their dark blue color. "Not bad, this body will work just fine," he said satisfied. Then the cell beeped, it had found the last body.

They all smiled as they went back to the jet. They would finally get their revenge on the Voltron Force for destroying them all.

The jet landed near a school. This was a school for incredibly smart, yet rich kids. The next body was here. The boy had accidentally blown up the chem lab after trying to do an experiment. Apparently he had other violations and accidents and the school was tired of it.

He had dark brown hair that was in a buzz cut. He had dark skin, but he was lighter than Vince. He was the same height as them, but not as strong as them. But that didn't matter to them.

He was on the front steps, probably waiting for his ride home. I came up to him and said, "I can give you the power to make them pay," he looked up at him, interested, "all you have to do is close your eyes."

He wanted to speed this along, they had to find the Panthera Force before the Voltron Force figured out what was going on. At first he wanted to say no, but he was angry so he did as he was told.

Lotor did the same thing as before and now each person had their own body. This time when he opened his eyes, they glowed green. "Well even I most admit that you did a good job with these bodies. Mine is perfect for me," Mahoox said.

"Good, now that we each have our own body, we can go find the Panthera Force," he said while the walked to the jet to head back to Planet Drule, "and then we can finally destroy the Voltron Force once and for all."

The all smiled, each of them had tried to destroy them before, but each had failed. But together they could do it, especially once they found their own giant robot.


	4. Chapter 4

While Lotor, in Daniel's body was running around Earth finding new bodies, the Voltron Force was looking for a way to locate him. But he was on the move and they had no clue why.

They were also finding a way to get Lotor, Kala, and Wade out of him. Mostly Vince and Pidge were doing the work, the others were just helping out where they could. Vince kept getting messages from Daniel.

But they were all the same, him screaming in pain and yelling help me. Vince found it very hard, since he was the only one who actually heard them.

He ignored them at first when they came more frequently, but as time went on the starting becoming less frequent. Vince knew that this meant that Daniel was fading fast, but he also hoped that it was just him saving his energy.

"Okay, we getting nothing here," Pidge said, "we need to go to Ariel. Maybe they've seen something like this before." They all agreed. It had been 2 hours and they were getting nowhere.

They all left for their lions. Allura and Conan stayed behind just incase he came back to the castle. And even if he was going to attack, they had their defenses. Pidge went because although Vince was smart, he was way more experienced in this field.

When they arrived on Ariel, they were greeted by the lion riders. They explained that they needed to talk to Chief Kalon. Of course they did, although their first meeting was rough they had become great friends over time.

They then entered the ancient building and meet with Kalon and Daigo. They quickly explained their situation, not wanting to waste anymore time. Although shocked at first, they lead them to their archives.

"Everything about our history and ancient energy we have here," Kalon stated. They room was huge. "This is going to take forever to look through," Lance exclaimed. And unfortunately he was right.

"It's okay, we will help you," said Daigo, "this is a great threat, must not waste any time." They all agreed and went to work. Daigo went to show Vince and Larmina where their books on mystical energy was.

The others went to see if anything like this had ever happened before and if their was a way to reverse it. Daigo showed them the section, which was very small. "Unfortunately, we don't know much about ancient power." he said sadly.

"That's okay, at least the search won't take long." Vince said hopefully. They started looking through them but most weren't any help. Some were about the Krelshi and others about Voltron.

Then Vince found one on Haggar. Although it wasn't what he was looking for, it could help cure Daniel if he got him back. But the book was mostly about her history and how she was a powerful witch who could hypnotis people.

"I don't wish to say this, but what if Daniel is really evil. I mean he was never a team player and definitely not Voltron Worthy. I don't even get why Black chose him." Said Daigo who had never liked Daniel.

Vince was about to remark about how wrong he was, that Daniel was good he just made mistakes like every other person. But then something hit him, it was what Daigo said.

"That's it," Vince said excitingly, "Black didn't spit him out, that means I was right. Daniel's not doing this." He and Larmina then did a little victory high five. Daigo didn't celebrate though, which Vince and Larmina found annoying.

Although Daigo didn't like him, their was no reason to call him evil. They were about to say something, when Daigo said, "Look at this, dark energy, isn't that what were looking for."

They looked at the book and were happy with what they found. The book stated that dark energy was created to rival Voltron's power. They took their book to the others and showed them what they had found.

They didn't know if it would help, but it was the only shot that they had right now. But the others had also found something. The read in the history books that a robot similar to Voltron was created, using dark energy.

The robot however was lost and never found, but they were sure that Lotor would go after this. Although he needed five pilots. They wondered where he would get the other pilots. I mean not a lot of people wanted to destroy Voltron, not any that were alive that is. Right?


	5. Chapter 5

Lotor and his new team had arrived back on Planet Drule and were searching for the Panthera Force. Mahoox and Wade were in the base trying to pinpoint its location while the others were searching above.

After what felt like hours, they finally had a breakthrough. Lotor had found a symbol on the ground. It had five points, representing the five pilots/panthers. Everyone came to look.

They had found the entrance to the panthers, now they just needed to figure out how to open it. "Maybe there's a key or keys," Kala said.

"No, if we needed keys, than their would be places to put the keys in," Mahoox retorted. Kala rolled her eyes at this and just went back to looking.

"It was just an idea, which nobody else is coming up with," Kala said looking like she was about to punch him.

"Enough. We need to get along or were all dead, at least for a second time that is. We cannot have any weaknesses. Got it." Lotor said getting fed up.

Although they didn't like it, they agreed. I mean who wants to die, let alone twice; although in Lotor's case it would be like the 100th time.

Just then Haggar stepped on one of the symbols and it glowed. That's when it clicked, the five pilots were the keys to getting the panthers. So then everyone stepped on a symbol, it didn't work.

"Maybe we're not on the right symbols," Wade suggested. Then after moving around a few times, all the symbols were glowing. Just then, it started moving downward.

They were plummeted into an underground garage. When they all got up, they saw the panthers. There were five of them each in a different color. They were the same as the Voltron, except panthers.

"You'd think that they could have come up with something more creative," Wade said.

They started going to the panthers. Lotor went to the black panther, Kala went to the red panther, Haggar went to the blue panther, Wade went to the yellow panther, and Mahoox went to the green panther.

Then the wall opened up. It had revealed a control room, and in the center were bracelets. They were smaller than the Volcoms and not as bulky. And they each had a strip of color, indicating which would get which.

They each grabbed their own and put them on. They then pushed the button in the middle. That's when they started to glow. The bracelets were giving them their new uniforms.

The pants and boots were black. The girls had heels on their boots. The shirts were the color of their panthers, but the girls had v-necks. They had black jackets. The guys went all the way down to their waist, while the girls ended at the ribcage.

"Okay, I guess this means that we are officially pilots," Kala said while inspecting her uniform.

"At least were a team in style. I'm just glad that we didn't get those stupid Voltron uniforms," Wade said. Everyone agreed, for once they were happy that the didn't totally copy the Voltron Force.

"Well then, lets take these out for a test drive," said Lotor as he smirked. With that, they all headed out to test drive their panthers.

Meanwhile, the Voltron Force had arrived back at the castle and had informed the others of their findings. They were discussing what to do when the computer beeped.

"It looks like there is a strange energy source coming from Planet Drule," Pidge said. Everyone was surprised, they had all thought that the planet had been destroyed.

"We better go investigate, Lotor's probably behind this. You guys tell us if anything else happens," Keith said. Then they all headed out to the lions and headed out for Planet Drule.

While flying there, they were all hoping that they found Daniel. They just hoped that it wasn't really him doing it. But when they landed, they were all shocked at what they found.

Five robot panthers were there. They were almost exactly the same as their lions. Nobody moved or spoke, it was almost like they were frozen.


	6. Chapter 6

Nobody moved. I think because the Voltron Force was really freaked out. The Panthers looked just like their lions, and just as powerful. The Panthera Force didn't move because they weren't expecting to face them already.

Sure they wanted to destroy them, but to do that they had to master their panthers first. Then the panthers mouths started to open, meaning that they were coming out. Voltron Force did the same, this way they could see exactly who they were facing.

But none of them expected this. They were all just teenagers, they couldn't have been more than Larmina's and Vince's age. And of course they were all shocked when Daniel came out.

"Daniel what are you doing," Lance asked. He didn't respond for a little but. Then he answered back with a smirk on his face, "Sorry, he's not here right now. But I can take a message for him."

Their eyes narrowed. Although they were glad that Daniel wasn't doing these things, it also meant that they couldn't hurt him as long as Lotor was in his body. But then came another question, where did the others come in.

"Lotor, why are you bringing kids into this. Who are they," Keith asked. Lotor smiled and said, "Oh their just some old friends. I'm sure you remember them," they all looked confused, "Oh right. I forgot different bodies. You remember Haggar, Mahoox, Wade, and Kala."

That's when they got really confused. But if Lotor could be inside Daniel, why couldn't they be inside these kids either. "Sorry if we look a little different, but you guys kind of destroyed our bodies."

They all just stood their fro a moment taking it in. Then Keith said, "let's get out of here."

They all hurried back to their lions and headed off back to Arus. They had a lot to explain to the others. They didn't want to go but they couldn't risk a fight, even outside of the lions. They couldn't risk hurting Daniel and the other kids.

None of them were doing this of their own free will and it wouldn't be right to hurt any of them even if they did attack. They had to come up with a plan first.

Back on Drule, they were all smiling. The Voltron Force had run and they knew exactly why. They wouldn't dare to hurt them in these bodies.


	7. Chapter 7

The Panthera Force were now in their underground base, smiling over their victory. Mahoox was messing with all the tech. he was also scanning the panthers and figuring them out. They needed to know how to actually use the them.

Even though Voltron had ran away, they knew that once they attacked them or civilians that they would be forced to attack them and they wanted to be ready.

Kala was looking over the panthers weapons and figuring out a plan of attack. Wade was practicing his fighting moves, he found that although his new body was strong it was also quite flexible. Haggar was using her magic, moving things around and putting holes in the walls.

Lotor decided that it was time to discuss what to do next, "Okay, so we have Voltron running, but that won't last for long. We need to figure out our panthers and fast. We need to be prepared when we attack."

They all nodded and went to their panthers. Although they hated taking orders from Lotor, they hated the Voltron Force more. Plus he did have a good point, though none of them would admit.

None of them wanted to work together, so they each went off on their own. They had gotten control over flying the panthers well, it was the stuff that confused them.

Kala was trying to figure out the energy blasts from the tail but had ended up activating the saw. Wade tried to figure out the claws but had ejected himself from his panther. The others weren't having much luck either.

Finally Lotor used the communicator and said, "This isn't working, so let's head back to base. We can figure out our Volcoms first. Mahoox can try to figure out what everything does later after the scan."

At the base they were all ready to see what their new powers were. Wade tried his first and got a mace. Kala had energy swords. Haggar had energy blasts that radiated from her hands. Mahoox had shields, but he could also throw them. Lotor had gotten speed claws.

They enjoyed each of their new powers and started practicing with them, well the computer processed each of the panthers,

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Meanwhile, Voltron had just arrived back on Arus. They had just explained what happened to everyone else. They room was filled with silence, they were all in shock. No one knew what to say.

"Well, what do we do no? I mean we can't hurt Daniel and whoever those other kids were," said Larmina. She looked around the room at everyone, but nobody answered right away.

Finally Keith said, "Well we do more research and try to help them."

They all agreed.

"I'll look at those energy signatures of the panthers," said Pidge.

"I'll try to figure out who those other kids were," said Allura.

"Larmina and I could look into those stories from Ariel," said Vince.

"Okay then, lets get to it," said Hunk.

With that everyone left to go do their thing with others following to help them. Everyone hoped that they wouldn't have to hurt Daniel, but if it came down to it they knew what they would have to do.


	8. Chapter 8

While the Voltron Force was looked into a way to free Daniel, the Panthera Force were getting situated into their new base.

They each picked a room, but did nothing but put their names on the doors since they really didn't have any stuff.

Mahoox was playing with all they equipment and setting up security to alert them if Voltron or anyone else arrived.

Kala and Wade were out in their panthers, sparring. They were pretty even since both were amazing combat fighters.

Haggar was in her room, messing with spells and potions. She happy to be back after all these years and obviously wanted to make sure she didn't die again. It turned out that her body was talented in the mystic arts, so Haggar was very happy.

Lotor was in the training room. He was using his new Haggarium powers. Turns out that Daniel was very powerful, he just didn't know it. But still his body and powers were much more powerful.

Daniel had stopped trying to struggle, he knew he had to save his energy for the right time.

Lotor could make swords, blasts, make clones, and even control the earth again. But he was still unhappy about one thing so he went up to Haggar's room.

"What do you want," she asked immediately. He smirked and said, "I want my body back and I'm guessing so do you."

"And why would you want that, Voltron wouldn't dare hurt us in these bodies," she asked curiously.

"Yeah but let's face it, they won't do for long. They aren't as powerful as our bodies were. Now can you get us our bodies back or not," he said impatiently.

Finally she said, "Yes, but it will take time. Creating or bringing back bodies is a hard thing to do."

"Okay, just do it as quickly as you can," and with that he left her room. She quickly went to her spell book and started getting everything prepared.

She had buried the book right before she had been destroyed by Voltron. She had had a feeling that she would be back and needing it again.

Lotor then went to Mahoox who of course was at his computer. "Well, is the mighty Voltron coming anytime soon," he asked.

"Surprisingly no. Everyone but Blue and Green are at the castle. They seemed to have gone to Ariel, though I have clue why." he answered.

Lotor nodded and started to think. The only on Ariel were old records and the birth place of the lions. Then he started to think about a way to get a look at those records.

He then smiled, of course. Why hadn't he thought of this before, it was perfect. He then went to his panther and set the course for Ariel. He knew exactly what he needed to do.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Meanwhile, on Ariel Larmina and Vince were looking at those records from before. They were very vague and pretty much useless.

"Well, seems like it was waste of time to come here," said Larmina. Vince nodded and they were about to leave when they heard someone coming down the stairs.

"Hello, whose there," Vince asked. They got to the stairs and froze. Daniel was coming down the stairs, but he looked pretty weak.

They didn't move or speak, they didn't know if this was Daniel or Lotor Lider. Then Daniel said, "Help me."

Then he fainted.


End file.
